This invention relates to a code reading and recording apparatus for reading a code pattern image recorded on a recording medium as an image that can be picked up and read electronically.
EP 0,670,555 A1 discloses a system for recording digitized data on a recording medium and reproducing the recorded data from the medium. With the disclosed information recording/reproducing system, data are recorded as an optically readable code pattern image on a recording medium such as a sheet of paper by printing. While this system provides a number of advantages including that the recorded data can be reproduced in a simple manner, it has its own drawbacks. For example, the recorded code pattern image can easily be copied to fraudulently use the information contained in the image and infringe the copyright on the information if the information constitutes an intellectual property unless some protective measures are taken.
Meanwhile, known techniques for preventing recorded information from being copied include adding a header to the information and making the header contain control data that permits or prohibits printing the information for copying. Such a technique may be applied to the above disclosed system to protect the recorded information against any fraudulent use.
However, a header or a footer for permitting or prohibiting copying can be added to the proper information only at the cost of reducing the storage area for storing information and hence, in many cases, partly eliminating the information to be stored. Therefore, the use of such a header or a footer is against a maximal exploitation of the data storage capacity of a system of the type under consideration.